1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an operation standardization method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an operation standardization program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus into which an application program is installed, an operation standardization method performed by the image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an operation standardization program for causing a computer to perform the operation standardization method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recent image processing apparatuses, typified by multi-function peripherals (MFPs), allow application programs to be installed therein. A user can customize an MFP by installing therein an application program according to the type of usage. The application program may display a large screen. In such a case, a display panel included in the MFP can display only a part of the screen, and thus, the screen needs to be scrolled.
On the other hand, as a technique of accepting an operation of scrolling a screen, there is a technique of using a touch panel. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-170603 describes a mobile terminal which includes: a display portion for displaying data information, a touch input portion for performing an input by touching a point on the display portion; a contact detection portion for detecting at least one or more contact points which are input simultaneously, among the inputs performed in the touch input portion; an acquisition portion for acquiring the number of simultaneously input contact points that have been detected by the contact detection portion; and a processing portion configured to perform different processes depending on at least the number of contact points; wherein the processing portion is configured, when the contact detection portion detects that the at least one or more simultaneously input contact points have been moved in one direction, to move the data information being displayed on the display portion by an amount of movement that corresponds to the number of simultaneously input contact points acquired in the acquisition portion.
However, some touch panels are capable of detecting only one position, while other touch panels are capable of detecting a plurality of positions simultaneously, and MFPs may be provided with different types of touch panels. It would therefore be difficult to develop an application program that supports all types of touch panels.